Boss of Me
by Dressa
Summary: “Sim, não, talvez. Eu não sei. Você pode repetir a pergunta?” “Você quer namorar comigo?” [Presente de Aniversário para Leka]


**Boss Of Me**

**Resumo:** "Sim, não, talvez. Eu não sei. Você pode repetir a pergunta?" "Você quer namorar comigo?"

**Disclaimer:** A música é Boss of Me, do They Might Be Giants. Harry Potter é da J.K. Rowling. Mas a fic é MINHA e ninguém tasca:dá a língua e abraça o bebezinho:

**N/A:** Feliz Aniversário, Lekinha! Esta é a fadada surpresa de aniversário. A "UMA COISA". Na verdade, essa foi a terceira S/M que eu tentei fazer pro seu níver. E de longe, a melhor de todas ;) Espero que goste.

**Aviso:** Eu tenho a impressão de que a tradução da música está errada. Quem tiver a mesma impressão e quiser ser solidário e traduzi-la direito... entre em contato ;)

_Yes, no, maybe_

_(Sim, não, talvez)_

_I don't know._

_(Eu não sei.)_

_Can you repeat the question?_

_(Você pode repetir a pergunta?)_

- Como é? – ofegou espantada.

- Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou ele novamente.

Marlene contraiu sua face, confusa e espantada. Virou-se rapidamente, marchando sem rumos pelos corredores do colégio, ofegando e balançando a cabeça com veemência.

O céu está caindo. Todo mundo diz isso quando… o seu céuzinho lindo e maravilhosamente azul, cheio de nuvenzinhas brancas e fofas de algodão, simples e inadvertidamente CAI sobre a sua cabeça. Você acorda com o pé esquerdo mais frio, cai da cama enrolado em lençóis, perde o horário, cai na escada, o café-da-manhã está frio, os professores resolvem te pegar para Cristo. Mas sempre com um ponto de vista negativo.

Mas qual o ponto negativo de ter um Sirius Black ajoelhado aos seus pés, com um lindo, enorme e extremamente chamativo girassol lhe sendo oferecido, segurando sua mão e lhe pedindo em namoro?

"TODOS!", insiste sua consciência.

"Liste-os", retruca Marlene, parando de braços cruzados no meio do corredor.

"Um: ele é um galinha sem vergonha."

"Que vai aprender a ser monogâmico com a Marlene aqui. E a parte do sem vergonha pode ser muito bem aproveitada em meu favor."

"Dois: ele é um cachorro arrogante."

"Padfoot é a coisa mais fofa que poderia ter Sirius envolvido em toda a face terrestre. E a arrogância ainda dá um toque de charme ainda maior."

"Três: ele é um inseto desprezível."

"Quer parar com o zoológico? E ele só age como um idiota quando se trata de Severus Snape, Sonserinos, Severus Snape, trotes no primeiro ano, Severus Snape, meus antigos namorados, Severus Snape e... só. Ah, Severus Snape também."

"Mas o céu continua caindo! SEU MELHOR AMIGO ACABA DE TE PEDIR EM NAMORO! O fato de ser Sirius Black não está mais em cogitação, já que eu DESISTO de argumentar contra uma boba apaixonada. E sim o fato de que você, sua cabecinha contendo sua linda e maravilhosa consciência, e esse seu coraçãozinho MALUCO E SEM NOÇÃO estão potencialmente ameaçados com isso!"

"Mas..."

- MARLENE!

_You're not the boss of me now!_

_(Você não manda em mim!)_

_You're not the boss of me now!_

_(Você não manda em mim!)_

_You're not the boss of me now, and you're not so big!_

_(Você não manda em mim, e você não é assim tão grande!)_

_You're not the boss of me now!_

_(Você não manda em mim!)_

_You're not the boss of me now!_

_(Você não manda em mim!)_

_You're not the boss of me now, and you're not so big!_

_(Você não manda em mim, e você não é assim tão grande!)_

"Ah não... ele te seguiu!"

"Mas é CLARO que ele me seguiu, você me fez deixar o pobre coitado SOZINHO, aparentemente rejeitado, no MEIO de um corredor LOTADO!"

"Ele é Sirius Black, ele supera."

- Lene... – Sirius abaixou-se, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando o ar. – O que deu em você?

- Eu... eu...

Não é segredo para ninguém que Marlene tinha uma queda (lê-se abismo para a queda da dobra do fim do mundo) por olhos. Olhos grandes, pequenos, arregalados, apertados, claros, escuros, nublados, brilhantes, opacos. O que importava é que eram OLHOS.

E os olhos de Sirius Black... eram uma tortura. Quando ele sorria de canto de boca, como estava fazendo naquele exato instante ao perceber o modo como Marlene o olhava, suas sobrancelhas desciam e seus olhos se fechavam, perigosos e... incrivelmente... lascivos. Um azul-elétrico absurdamente encantador, mas que tinha um brilho que... que... que se aproximava... se aproximava...

"Marlene McKinnon, você estará numa encrenca MUITO grande se fizer o que está planejando fazer.", avisou perigosamente a consciência não-ouvida da garota. "MARLENE! MARLENE VALENTINE MCKINNON! M-zzz...zzzz...".

Ela já não conseguia mais pensar. A consciência entrou em pane.

O nariz de Sirius tocou o seu. Uma corrente elétrica passou por seu corpo. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer, como soubera todas as outras incontáveis vezes, até mesmo quando tinha apenas onze anos. Sirius ergueria sua mão esquerda, lentamente, e afastaria seus cabelos soltos dos ombros, jogando-os para trás. Com essa mesma mão, ele a seguraria forte, mas delicado pela nuca. Carinhoso, colocaria a mão direita em sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto. E então... aconteceria... e é nessa parte, que era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez, sete anos atrás. Nenhum dos dois sabia de nada. Do que aconteceria. Do que seriam capazes de fazer. Eles simplesmente... se deixavam levar pelas sensações. Sem pensar em nada.

"ATÉ QUE EU VOLTE À ATIVA! Marlene! Deixe o pobre garoto respirar!", disse a consciência.

Marlene interrompeu o beijo. Repousou sua testa sobre o ombro de Sirius, ofegante.

"Boa menina.", compensou a voz em sua cabeça.

"O que te faz pensar que isso foi obediência às suas ordens?".

Marlene sorriu marota sobre a blusa de Sirius. Agarrou o tecido e apoiou-se no garoto, roubando-lhe um beijo. Bem, tecnicamente, rouba-se um beijo quando o outro não quer ser beijado. Então... devemos rever essa expressão. "Surpreendeu-o com um beijo, logo em seguida correspondido com intensidade". É. Fica melhor.

_Life is unfair, so I just stare - at the stain on the wall where... _

(A vida injusta, assim eu apenas olho fixamente - para a mancha na parede onde...)

The TV'd been, but ever since we've moved in it's been empty

(A TV deveria estar, mas sempre, desde quenos mudamos, tem estado vazia)

Dessa vez, foi Sirius quem se separou. Ofegante, ele pegou a mão de Marlene e levou-a para junto dele, sentando-se no chão, apoiando as costas na parede do corredor. Bem em frente à porta aberta da sala de aula de História da Magia, assistindo inevitavelmente a aula de que tentaram escapar.

Sentada entre as pernas abertas de Sirius, Marlene percebeu como ele fazia falta. James não tinha ânimo para bagunçar sozinho. Peter dormia sem ter do que rir nem prestar atenção. Remus anotava desanimado sem ter quem o incentivasse a deixar de ser certinho. Lily prestava atenção sem ter quem mandar calar a boca.

_Why I, why I'm in this room -_

_(Porque eu, porque eu estou nesta sala-)_

_There is no point explaining!_

_(Não tem nenhuma explicação!)_

Como ela chegara àquela sala vazia mesmo? Não lembrava.

Mas, diferentemente do que ela pensava e as outras garotas diziam, nesses momentos Sirius não pensava nem agia só em função de beijos. O que ela mais fizera naquela sala fora rir. Rir das besteiras que ele falava. Rir das caretas e imitações que ele fazia. Rir de seu sorriso contagiante.

_You're not the boss of me now, and you're not so big!_

_(Você não manda em mim, e você não é assim tão grande!)_

_You're not the boss of me now!_

_(Você não manda em mim!)_

_You're not the boss of me now!_

_(Você não manda em mim!)_

_You're not the boss of me now, and you're not so big!_

_(Você não manda em mim, e você não é assim tão grande!)_

- Mímica não! Mímica não! SIRIUS!

- Ah, o quê que custa? _A galinha magricela... que bota um, bota dois e bota três... _– cantou ele, desafinado, batendo palmas e tentando incentivar a imitação de Marlene.

- Você tem certeza de que a música está certa?

_Life is a test, but I confess:_

_(A vida é um teste, e eu confesso:)_

_I like this mess I've made so far._

_(Eu gosto desta bagunça que eu fiz assim distante.)_

_Grade on a curve, and you'll observe -_

_(Classifique em uma curva, e você observará -)_

_I'm right below the horizon._

_(Eu estou bem abaixo do horizonte.)_

Marlene nunca fora uma garota convencida. Arrogante. De nariz empinado. Que tenta chamar a atenção dos outros. Que desfila pelo colégio com a mão de um garoto na cintura. Que o beija na frente de outras invejosas, curiosas e fofoqueiras alvoroçadas apenas para dizer não-verbalmente "É MEU E NINGUÉM TASCA". Mas até que com Sirius isso era divertido.

_Yes, no, maybe_

_(Sim, não, talvez)_

_I don't know._

_(Eu não sei.)_

_Can you repeat the question?_

_(Você pode repetir a pergunta?)_

- Sirius? – ela olhou para cima e encarou os olhos encantadores do garoto.

- Huh? – ele tirou uma mecha rebelde de cabelo castanho do rosto dela, para poder vê-la melhor enquanto se acomodava com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Pode perguntar aquilo de novo?

_You're not the boss of me now!_

_(Você não manda em mim!)_

_You're not the boss of me now!_

_(Você não manda em mim!)_

_You're not the boss of me now, and you're not so big!_

_(Você não manda em mim, e você não é assim tão grande!)_

_You're not the boss of me now!_

_(Você não manda em mim!)_

_You're not the boss of me now!_

_(Você não manda em mim!)_

_You're not the boss of me now, and you're not so big!_

_(Você não manda em mim, e você não é assim tão grande!)_

- Aquilo? – Sirius perguntou, falsamente inocente.

- É! AQUILO! Vá, o quê que custa? _Quer... quer... quer... quer namorar comigo_? – cantou Marlene, desafinada, batendo palmas e tentando incentivar a pergunta de Sirius.

- Você tem certeza de que a música está certa?

_Life is unfair!_

_(A vida é injusta!)_

- Não.

- Por favor.

- Já perguntei duas vezes e você não respondeu. O problema é seu.

- Eu fui mais uma então, Sirius Black?

- Nunca ninguém tinha recusado um pedido de namoro meu, porque eu nunca pedi ninguém em namoro, então eu suponho que você é a _única_. É meio diferente.

- Mas eu não recusei. Você mesmo disse. Eu não _respondi_.

- Okay, então. Marlene Valentine McKinnon Futuramente Black, quer namorar comigo e selar seu destino para todo sempre?

- Lene?

- Era só o suspense básico, mas necessário.

- Eu mereço!

- Mas é claro!

- Que eu mereço?

- Não! Sim! Que você merece, sim. E que eu quero também.

- Você me confunde às vezes.

- E você me beija às vezes. Pode ser "às vezes" agora?


End file.
